charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest sister, Prue. She is the wife of a cupid named Coop and the mother of their one child; P.J Halliwell. She is also the mother of PJ's younger sisters, however, they are yet to be born. She was once pregnant with and lost a child, a son while being married to her ex-husband Cole. Phoebe was initially considered to be the weakest of the Charmed Ones, by a few demons. However she proved them wrong with both her Wiccan powers and martial art skills. Her powers include the power of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Additionally, Phoebe posseses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, and scry for lost objects as well as people. Furthermore, Phoebe can access The Power of Three, the collective power of all the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to Warren witch Patty Halliwell and mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's powers manifested themselves into her mother from the womb, granting her a premonition. Following this, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas who was promised their powers in a pact. To ensure her safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing her to forget about magic. Season 1, That '70s Episode Unfortunately for her, almost a year after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. She never got to know her. Season 2, P3 H2O At the age of 10, Phoebe was transported by a spell cast by her future self to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself and her sisters Piper and Paige. She visited the realm of Whitelighters with Leo. After she helped her older self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Penny quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Season 4, The Three Faces of Phoebe She was a good student, and once earned an award for student of the month, but developed a serious rebellious stage in her teenage years as she began to cause trouble around school and do delinquent things such as shoplifitng. This change of character had often been credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her and this resulted in her rebelling. Her sister, Piper said that her rebellious stage was because "Mom" died. Season 3, Pre-Witched Becoming a Charmed one On October 7th, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there, following the death of her Grams. On that night, while playing with the spirit board with Piper, the pointer suddenly moved on its own, spelling "attic." To find out more about it, she went up to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows. Phoebe then cast Dominus Trinus that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. Both Prue and Piper did not believe Phoebe when she told them that they were witches and not just any witches but the most powerful witches of all time. Later that day, she received a premonition of two teenagers getting hit by a car ten seconds before it happened, which allowed her to prevent it. Later, all three sisters managed to tap into the Power of Three and vanquished Jeremy. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms, and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. By becoming witches, her relationship with Prue improved greatly. They began to talk more often and think of each other as close sisters instead of rivals. She studied the Book of Shadows very carefully, which often came handy. At first, she saw magic as a tool and broke the first restriction in the Wiccan rules: magic should not be used for personal gain. She eventually learned to follow the rules though she's made exceptions. Going back to College Phoebe's personality matured as well as her knowledge in witchcraft and she decided to get a job but was relatively turned off by the fact she was not educated enough to obtain the jobs she wanted to have. She then decided to go back to college. Phoebe worked hard to keep her studies stable and maintain a relatively normal life. However, Phoebe knew that her Charmed duties still came first. She had to fend off many demonic attacks and had to find time to save/protect innocents, which interrupted her studies and almost derailed her plans to pass her college finals. Phoebe eventually she overcame all these obstacles to pass her finals and later graduated from college with a B.A. in Psychology. This was a great and proud achievement for Phoebe, however, because of her charmed duties, she didn't use her degree for two years. Season 3, The Demon Who Came in From the Cold Falling in love with Cole Turner Phoebe met Cole Turner, the assistant district attorney in charge of the case she was involved in. Unbeknownst to the sisters, Cole was a half-demon known as "Belthazor" who was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for a couple of months. Cole eventually asked Phoebe out on a date which she happliy accepted. However, Cole had fallen in love with her, prompting him to fail his missions, to protect her. During a batched and half-hearted attack on the charmed One, Cole got hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Cole's injury eventually lead to Phoebe discovering of his true identity as both him and Belthazor were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Phoebe wanted to vanquish him until he convince her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her sisters. This complicated her relationship with her sisters, the guilt of lying to them motivated her to eventually tell the truth, first to her whitelighter, Leo, and then to her sisters, Piper and Prue. A few months later, Cole returned to San Francisco, though Phoebe was dismissive of him at first, she was persuaded when he started to do good deeds to be with her. Cole made up his mind to lose his powers forever in order to be with her, but it was forced to delay when the Brotherhood of the Thorn attempted to emerge with the human society. However, she was forced to witness mind-controlled Cole's assassinate of a witch. Unbeknownst to her that it was all Raynor's doing in a bid to destroy her love for Cole. Shortly after Banshee attacked her and she was forced to confront her root pain, Cole. He explained that it was Raynor's work to separate them, she decided to take him back into her arms again. Prue's Death and Finding Paige On May 17th, 2001, Phoebe's elder sister, Prue Halliwell, was killed in battle by the demon Shax.The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe. However, she tried to remain strong and collected for Piper's sake. Even though she was torn up inside, she wanted to be there for her. At her sister's funeral, she met a woman named Paige Matthews and had a premonition of her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. With Piper too reluctant to help, she decided to team up with Cole to save Paige. With Cole's investigation, they found out that she was a potential Charmed One who may be able to reconstitute the Power of Three. They interrogated Grams and Patty and found out that Paige was their younger half-sister, who was abandoned at birth for protection. Paige then arrived at the house and shook hands with her half sisters, the Power of Three was then recreated. Phoebe Becomes the Queen of the Underworld Cole Turner absorbed the powers of the Source, so that the Charmed Ones could vanquish him. However, after the vanquish the powers stayed in Cole and they slowly started to corrupt him. Phoebe powers altered her that something was wrong, especially after feeling a premonition about Cole being blocked. , who has become the Source.]] Cole then tricked Phoebe into marrying him through a Dark Binding ceremony. Shortly after, Phoebe found out that she was pregnant. With the pregnancy, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and the power of teleportation. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. She then vanquished an evil Wizard, who was trying to take Cole's position as the Source. She then joined Cole as his queen. as Queen of All Evil]]Phoebe tried to live the life of evil, and a combination of hormones and demonic potions made her so cranky, she ended up vanquishing five of Cole's best Demons. She then tried to play both sides of Good and Evil, but realizing she could not. She later discovered that Cole that knew about The Seer's tonics and that it had been completely eating away at her good nature. However, it wasn't until Cole killed one of her innocent, that she chose to rejoin her sisters in opposing him. Together they cast a spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Cole. Getting Divorced from Cole Turner Cole Turner returned from the Demonic Wasteland and although Phoebe still loved him and he loved her, they can't be together because he had countless demon powers (though he did his best to do good things) and she was still a good witch. Phoebe then filed for divorced. However, Cole could not accept that their marriage was over and continued to pursue Phoebe. Her powers became inactive due to her attempt to avoid Cole by overworking herself at the Bay Mirror. She tried to solve this problem by going to a fortune-teller. Lydia, another gypsy told her that her powers were not working because she working to hard and was neglecting her powers. By balancing her time at work and with family, her powers become active once again, and even advance to the point that she can see the future in colors and experience the event like she'd astral projected into her future self. Cole started to blame Paige and her appearance into Phoebe's life for the down fall of his marriage. He then decided become an Avatar, which granted him the power to change history and create a new timeline. In the timeline, Cole and Phoebe were married, however, he was also evil and Phoebe hated him. She told him she only stayed with him to protect Piper. While Cole changed history, Paige accidentally orbed into the new timeline and was able to convince Phoebe and Piper to recreate the Power of Three. As he attempted to kill the sisters, Phoebe personally vanquished her former love. Phoebe Becames an Empath Although Phoebe was witch, she was also a destined empath. This was revealed when she found that she could to read and feel other people's emotions, she quickly realise that she had gained a new power, Empathy. Initially Phoebe excited to have gained a new power, but eventually grew to fear it as she recalls how it almost killed Prue. However, Leo explained that her becoming an empath may have happen a little early because she was might to use her new power to save Piper, who had trapped herself in a emotion stunted cocoon since Leo became on Elder. Convinced that the only way to save Piper was to make her feel again, Phoebe and Paige went ot confront her, but Piper rejected them. However, Phoebe explained that during their encounter she felt Piper's desire to help. Realizing that the next time they confront Piper, they will need a way to counter her Valkyrie powers. Phoebe realised that the emotional connection she now shares with other magical beings also grants her access to their powers. This allowed Phoebe to use Piper's power against her. Paige then chant a spell, which summon Piper's emotions out of Phoebe's body and sucessfully sent them back into Piper, and made her feel again. Overtime, Phoebe found that her power was very useful in finding out when people were lying. Phoebe also become even more popular with her advice column as her power gave her great insight and enabled her to read people better. However, her power was still too strong for her to handle, so she started to meditate in hopes of controlling it. Premonitions of Prudence Johnna Halliwell Phoebe first got to see her eldest daughter, even though she was not born yet, through her power of Premonition. This Premonition was given to her through a psychic link with a demonic Seer known as Kyra. She gave Phoebe the vision in exchange for her persuading the Elders to make her human. In Premonition, Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter from school. She also reassures her daughter that demons no longer existed, thanks to the Avatars. Phoebe was overjoyed with what she saw, however, she soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people who didn't fit their perfect world and convinced her sisters to stop them. This action completely erased the future Phoebe saw in this vision. Overtime, Phoebe began to doubt wether or not she would ever have the little girl she foresaw. This also caused her to lose faith in her powers. Unbeknowst to Phoebe, in less than a year she would astral project into the future and and meet her future self and see that she did infact have her little girl. Temporary Retirement from being a Charmed One After Phoebe and her sisters' astral selves destroyed Zankou and the Nexus in the basement of Halliwell Manor, everyone, both mortal and supernatural, believed they were dead because of the blast created by the vanquish. This was their chance to finally lead a normal life. The sisters decided to leave their charmed life behind and start over. That is when Phoebe decided that the sisters should choose one appearance and make it a permanent one by the use of a spell. The sisters and Leo changed identities, becoming the cousins of their father Victor. Phoebe's new alias was Julie Bennett and everyone else but her loved ones could only see her "new look". They soon realized, however, that hiding from their identities was a mistake, so after consulting the Department of Homeland Security, she and her sisters returned to their normal lives. Falling in love with Coop Phoebe moved out of the manor and got her own apartment in the city. Soon after, she met Coop, who turned out to be a Cupid that was sent by the Elders to help her find her true love. Phoebe at first, disliked Coop and was annoyed and irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. Overtime, she grew to trust Coop and sought his advise on both magical and family matters. However, Phoebe's continuing reluctance and Coop's persistence led to them challenging, amusing, and exciting each other. Overtime, little by little, they began to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from the trauma Piper and Leo went through. Phoebe finally told Coop that it was him she wanted and the two ingnited their romance with a passionate kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop still insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs . Soon afterwards, Phoebe found out that the Elders actually sent Coop to her, in the hopes that she would fall in love with him. Delighted, Phoebe and Coop were finally able to embrace the love for each other. Ulitmate Battle & Victory When Phoebe found out that Billie was the Ultimate Power, she was reluctant to vanquish her, which lead to a disagreement with Piper, until a spell was cast on her because of Billie. Left no choice but to fight, the sisters acquired the Hollow to become strong enough to destroy Billie and Christy, and the evil Triad. The powers from the Hollow, however, led to the destruction of the Halliwell Manor and both her and Paige were killed in the ensuing explosion. Coop was devastated when he learned of Phoebe's death and gave a bereaved Piper his ring, so that she could travel back in time to save both Phoebe and Paige. Piper use the ring to Patty and Grams. Then the four travelled back to 2006. Right on the moment that they arrive, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins' start battle. Time adjusts itself to it's new future and Piper flashes into her past self becoming her present self again. Phoebe and Paige are saved, alive again. Not long after, the Charmed Ones killed The Triad and return Patty and Penny safely to their own time again. One Year and Six Months of Peace After the Ultimate battle, Phoebe and her sisters started writing about their experiences over the last eight years in the Book of Shadows so they can pass it down the way it was passed down to them. With most of the powerful demons vanquished, Phoebe and her family were free from fighting demons for one year and six months. Phoebe and Coop continued their relationship and she continue to work at the Bay Mirror. Marrying Coop and First Child After dating for a few months, Coop took Phoebe to Cupid's Temple and proposed. She accepted and was later married to her true love by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. While on their honeymoon she got pregnant with their first child. Nine months later she gives birth to her daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell. While she still works for the Bay Mirror, she doesn't live in her condo anymore. She and Coop bought a house in the city and moved into it with "P.J." Phoebe's New Family Coop revealed that she told him about her ups and downs thoughtout the years and the events surrounding her late sister's death. Coop would do anything for her, and on occasion fight along side her in battles. Coop even told Phoebe that he only considers her and their baby as his family. Their daughter recently developed her cupid powers, and while Phoebe was delighted, she admitted that it was also very stressful, as P.J. liked to teleport her mother back to her. One example was when she left for work and was suddenly beamed back home. After initially believing that Coop did it because she forgot a goodbye kiss, Coop told her that it was the work of their baby. Phoebe's Powers return Phoebe's premonition power appears to have advanced, evident by the fact that she was able to receive one upon command while she and Piper were attending their friend Brittany's funeral. She wanted to know how Brittany died, so she impulsively touches the coffin and receives a premonition, seeing Brittany looking very old. She explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth nearly ten years before. Later that same day, she regained her Levitation power. While looking through the Book of Shadows in the Manor, she receives a premonition so powerful that it causes her to hover in the air. As she levitates, she foresees all of the innocents that she and her sisters have saved, in grave danger. A couple of days later, she regained her gift of Empathy; while at work. she was reluctant to take part in Elise's latest publicity stunt, until her empathy power kicks in and she feels the incredible love of a couple who turned out to be Romeo & Juliet. Later, when she got home, she shares the happy news that her powers are back. It is during this time that Phoebe decides to write a book. Fighting the Source The new enemy, Neena, resurrects The Source as a Golem. The Source goes after the sisters and proceeded to attack them, intent on killing them once and for all. The sisters realize that their original Source-vanquishing spell is insufficient, and decide to try something else: using the combined power of "all white magic practitioners in the realm." Phoebe goes through the Book of Shadows and attempts to create a spell using bits and pieces from every page in the Book on the request of Piper. ]] Phoebe felt very reluctant and doubtful of herself, though Leo quickly reminds her that she's written hundreds of spells before. This inspires Phoebe, and subsequently gives her a new idea and she pens a more powerful version of the Power of Three spell. Before reluctantly leaving, Coop reassures Phoebe that she will beat him. As the battle ensues, Phoebe attacks the Source with a potion, Piper then stabs him with Excalibur and Paige tosses a bottle with the collected magic at him. Combined with the new Power of Three spell, The Source is vanquished finally. Fear of her Power & Hurting Cal After Phoebe discovered that her publicist and close friend, Mika was dating Cal Greene, she became worried that the future she saw eight years earlier would eventually come true. She didn't understand her new power and was afraid that she would use it to hurt him. Her sisters try to calm her down and reassure that things have changed. They tell her to use her empathy power to figure Cal out. Sensing that she was frustrated, on the day of their anniversary, Coop takes her to Cupid's Temple on the Italian Coastline, where he and Phoebe discuss the situation more. Coop has one of his Messenger Cherubs deliver a message, and they discover that while Mika and Cal are in love, it's not eternal; it is not destined to last. She is then worried that it means Cal kills Mika, but Coop, staying positive, points out that at least now she can break them up without interfering with true love. Phoebe then discovers that the Bay Mirror hasn't published a story about Cal in years. She confronts Elise about this and Elise tells her that she had discovered that the baseball player had been beating his girlfriends. Cal had threatened Elise's life so that she wouldn't reveal this information. Phoebe then went to Mika to tell her about Cal but Mika had already confronted him. Later that night, Phoebe prepared herself for her web chat at the Bay Mirror with Mika in tow as well as her sisters there for extra protection. However, Phoebe has a premonition of Elise's funeral, realizing that it's Elise who Cal kills. Phoebe and her sisters rush to Elise's side to find her shot by Cal. Paige heals her just in time but Phoebe desires revenge. She realizes that her new power is the ability to channel someone's emotions back at them, effectively overloading their brain, and therefore killing them. Piper warns Phoebe not to kill Call in vengeance and they come up with a plan to get Cal caught on tape beating a glamoured Elise, whom Phoebe was finally forced to tell that she was a witch. First Wedding Anniversary Due to the revelation that Cal Greene was dating one of her friends, Phoebe stressed herself out by trying to save Mika's life and stop the events she witnessed in the future from coming true. However, Coop made sure that they got to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. He took her back to Cupid's Temple, as it is her favorite place to be. While at the temple, he tried to ease her worries and offer her his advise and called in a favor to get information for her. Averting the Apocalypse About a month after she faced Cal Greene and her empathy power advanced. Phoebe and her sister came face to face with, Neena, who was waging a battle against the Elders. Neena was able to send Piper to a void with her portal creation power while Phoebe levitated to evade Neena's power. As Phoebe and Paige desperately try to get Piper back, Leo recognizes Neena and ordered them to orb away. Back at the manor, he explained to the sisters that Neena is a witch, though not just any witch; she is the first witch. Leo and Piage then devised a plan, which Phoebe hated, for Leo and Paige to go Up There, glamoured as demons to do some reconaissance. Both Leo and Paige were quickly captured. Back at the Manor, Coop tried his best to reassure Phoebe that things would work out. Phoebe then realized that just as Coop would go to the ends of the earth for her, Neena would do anything to find her love. Recognizing that they were searching for the wrong person, she altered their plan in order to try and find Neena's beloved to solve all of their problems. .]] Phoebe then used the the spell to call blood to blood to find her ancestor, which failed nearly destroying the attic. Paige's body then orbed in, unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tried but failed to sense any emotions from her. Phoebe then called Sam to help, he also had no success. A frustrated Phoebe confessed to Coop that she wasn't sure she could save everyone on her own, but he assured her that she wasn't alone, she had him. Phoebe then realized that she could use the Power of One to contact her sisters. She then performed a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and communicated with her sisters telepathically. She told them that the world was being torn apart at the seems and encouraged them to find their way back to her, and devised a plan to stop Neena before she brought about the apocalypse. Piper and Phoebe then lead the battle against Neena and reclaim The Heavens. During the battle, Phoebe used her power to project all of Neena's emotions back at her, though it also knocked her down. However, it was able to incapacitate Neena long enough for the entire Warren line of witches to bind her magic. Even though Phoebe sensed that Neena believed the things she had done was right, after the battle, the Angels of Destiny still banished her to another realm. Later Life With the destruction of all the strong demons of the past, Phoebe was finally able to have a normal live (she still helped innocents, but things became much calmer than her early years). Phoebe continues to give advice through her advice column in The Bay Mirror to all who needed it, but was more interested in helping her readers find love. Phoebe also publishes a New York best-selling book called "Finding Love". She was last seen rushing off for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie tended to their two other girls. Coop is Phoebe's everlasting true love and soul mate. The magical lives of Phoebe and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, is written in the history books of Magic School According to Bianca in the season 6 episode "Chris-Crossed". as well as their own Book of Shadows, which has grown thicker by the time they are 80. Personality She is described as rebellious and courageous, she's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a Psychic she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others. She is sometimes compared to her grams in personality and is even said to have the Warren trait. She is also the only Charmed One to be born in the Manor, which makes her susceptible to turning evil. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smarts, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also furiously loyal to the people that she loves, just like her Grams. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. One of Phoebe's finest skills. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Premonition: The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan active power. ** Levitation: The ability to propel oneself up in the air and hover. ** Empathy: The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active whenever she mentally establish and maintain an empathic bond with a magical opponent. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. ** Temporary Powers: Powers that Phoebe temporarily gained. * Sub-Powers * Of Premonition ** Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** Astral Premonition: '''The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. * '''Of Levitation ** Agility: The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman reflexes, and speed. ** Projective Levitation: The ability to extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects by establishing and maintaining physical contact with them. * Of Empathy ** Pathokinesis: The ability to feel/absord the emotions of an intended target and then project it back onto them through the hands. ** Power Channeling: The ability to mentally redirect other people's power back at them. ** Power Replication: The ability to duplicate the powers of those within close proximity. ** Deviation: 'The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from. Romantic Life : Phoebe's first husband.]] Cole Turner Cole was Phoebe's first husband and one of the biggest loves of her life, as well as one of the most significant love stories in the show. Cole was a half-demon named Belthazor sent by the Triad to find a way to kill her and her sisters, but in the end, he fell for her and she fell for him. Their relationship lasted for 2 and a half years until Phoebe ended it by vanquishing him. Though they are no longer together, Cole is still watching over her in a spiritual plane and has come to terms with his fate. : a Cupid, and Phoebe's third husband.]] Coop Coop is Phoebe's third husband, and a Cupid. He was sent by the Elders to help her open her heart to love again, but they eventually fell in love with each other. After finding out that their relationship was permitted, she opened herself up to him and they married soon after. Together they have three daughters. Other Relationships : the male under a spell.]] * 'Hans Fein: Hans was Phoebe's boyfriend in late 1998. Phoebe and Piper had used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love spell. Phoebe went to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased. Season 1, Dream Sorcerer : Phoebe's first true love.]] * Clay Rivers: Months after Phoebe left New York, her ex-boyfriend Clay Rivers came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. Their relationship instantly got back on track and turned sexual. He tried to have Prue auction the urn off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. After saving her from getting bit by the snake. Clay and Phoebe said their final goodbyes and left on good terms. Season 1, Feats of Clay * Owen Grant: : the doctor under attack.]]Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was released. Season 2, She's a Man, Baby, a Man! * Billy Appleby: : the guy from the movie.]]Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. The two shared a single kiss throughout the day they spent together and flirted with each other throughout the day. Phoebe was then forced to return him back into the movie but not before he could restore her faith in men. A year later, Cole uses his quotes from the movie to seduce Phoebe and to be able to kill The Charmed Ones. Season 2, Chick Flick * Miles: : the guy who had to die.]]Phoebe started a relationship with a man named Miles. Their relationship became so intimate that she started having premonitions of his death every time she touched him. Because he was meant to die, her continuous rescues led her to her death. Cole then had a warlock sent back to the past to change this, but eventually the warlock turned to a new path and killed Phoebe and Paige. Piper was able to alter this when she went back in time to the day Miles was shot to death and warned her past self to delay Phoebe. Season 5, A Witch In Time * Jason Dean: : the long distant relationship.]]Shortly after Wyatt's birth, Phoebe met the new owner of the paper she writes at, Jason. She found his professionalism annoying, but was also attracted to him. Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, in which she accepted. Few months after they began their relationship, Jason moved to Hong Kong. He asked Phoebe to go with him but she didn't. They had relationship for a year until she moved to Hong Kong. While in San Francisco, he discovered she was a witch and decided to take time from each other, and eventually parted ways. Season 5, Baby's First Demon * Leslie St. Claire: : the charming ghost writer.]]Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter, Leslie St. Claire. Phoebe later fell in love with him, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Phoebe eventually got her column back as well as her power of premonitions. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe had too much to hide for his taste because Phoebe kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain it as she was doing witch-related activities. Season 7, Cheaper by the Coven * Drake dè Mon: : the ex-demon.]]Phoebe gained a romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, and ex-demon, Drake. Unfortunately, his only problem was that he was destined to die two weeks after meeting her because of a deal made with a sorcerer. Him and Phoebe spend time together over the next two weeks, slowly falling in love with each other on the way. However, he managed to fulfill his mission; to help Phoebe restore her faith in love again. It was revealed that Cole was actually the one who sent him, Cole believing that Phoebe never really held onto love cause of him. Season 7, Carpe Demon * Dex Lawson: : the artist and Phoebe's second husband.]]In late 2005 Phoebe, under the disguise of Julie Bennett, met an artist named Dex Lawson, who was interested in her column. Phoebe got a premonition of them getting married when they shook hands, and after some advice from Piper, decided to get closer to see if she could find love with him. Eventually, they fell in love. While under a spell from Billie, the two got married. After the spell ended, they decided to stay married to see how this turned out. The day after, however, she removed the disguise and told Dex her real identity as Julie and a witch. Unable to handle it, they had their marriage annulled. Season 8, Still Charmed and Kicking Professional Life *'Before Working': Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in 1998 completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Season 1, Something Wicca This Way Comes * Hotel Neptune: On the day of Prue's birthday, Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. Season 1, Dead Man Dating *[[Buckland's Auction House|'Buckland's Auction House: ']] Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland's Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. Season 1, The Wendigo * SWA Properties: Phoebe was than hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. Season 1, From Fear to Eternity *'College Student': Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late 2001. Phoebe then eventually goes back to college to improve her advice column in 2005, although it is unknown what ever happens after. Season 2, AwakenedSeason 7, Freaky Phoebe *'The Bay Mirror': After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice. Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisements seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Elise refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper. In the future, she writes a best-selling book called Finding Love. Season 4, The Fifth Halliwheel Appearance Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. *'Hair:' In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, but then cut her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown then a dark hue color, sometime wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow out and returned to a nice brunette colour with layers, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a short pixie cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. She allows her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and she seems to have darken it. Soon, she grew it long again and has lightened the colour once more, and darkens it near the end of the year. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. ::*'Aliases:' As the alias Julie Bennett, Phoebe has long, dark brown/black hair with loose curls. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes. but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. *'Make-up: '''Phoebe normally wears natural colours and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum colour. Etymology *'Phoebe:' Is the Latinized form of the Greek name Φοιβη (Phoibe), which meant "bright, pure" from Greek φοιβος (phoibos). In Greek mythology Phoibe was a Titan associated with the moon. This was also an epithet of her granddaughter, the moon goddess Artemis. The name appears in Paul's epistle to the Romans in the New Testament, where it belongs to a female minister in the church at Cenchreae. In England, it began to be used as a given name after the Protestant Reformation. A moon of Saturn bears this name (in honour of the Titan). *'Halliwell:' Derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes .]] *Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. *Phoebe is the last sister to gain complete control over her first power. ''Revealed in the season 9 episode "Innocents Lost". *Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess. Revealed in the season 9 episode "Unnatural Resources". *It's mentioned several times that Phoebe's favorite story was Cinderella. *Phoebe is the only one with the Warren trait, the free spirit meaning: a pain and troublemaker *Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips (Sam I Am) *In early Season 1, Phoebe would recite Power of Three spells with her eyes closed. *Phoebe is named after her First cousin-thrice removed P. Bowen. *Phoebe has had 4 magical transformations due to Cole ,A Banshee, A 1950s Housewife, Queen of the Underworld, and a Mermaid. *Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister, Prue, her nephew Chris, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. *Phoebe is one of the only Magical beings to have her powers from the womb. Patty Halliwell had a premonition of the three of them going to the past in That '70s Episode while she was pregnant with Phoebe, the other magical beings are Wyatt Halliwell and the unborn Source. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters". Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has three daughters. *Phoebe is said to have the most turbulent love life of the sisters, like her forbidden relationships with the half demon Cole and her future husband, the Cupid Coop. * Phoebe's job at The Bay Mirror is foreshadowed in the season 2 episode "Heartbreak City", when she helps the Cupid bring together people by giving them love advice. *Each time that Phoebe gained a power, it would be the first episode of a season. Season One, she gained her witch powers, Season Three, she gained the ability to levitate and in Season Six, she gained the ability of empathy. In Season 9 she gained Pathokinesis on the first issue of Volume 2. *Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series "Sex and the City", even to the point where the 2005 episode "Malice in Wonderland" featured a myriad of references to that show and Phoebe narrating the episode in the style of Carrie. Ironically, the most famous real-life Halliwell, Geri "Ginger Spice" Halliwell, once appeared on an episode of Sex and the City as a character named Phoebe over two years before "Malice in Wonderland". *Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of all the Charmed Ones. *Phoebe is the first Charmed One whose power advanced. In Season 1 episode, The Witch is Back, she gained the ability to feel what her innocents in the premonition were feeling. *In the season 3 premiere episode, The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe says to Prue that they had a deal that she wouldn't use her active power on her until she has an active power to use on Prue. In this, she foreshadowed her own power. *In the season three episode, Once Upon a Time, we are shown a brief glimpse of Phoebe's personal/legal records Cole is reading from to try and pretend that they have common interests. This reveals several snippets of personal information such as the fact that: :Her favorite film is "Kill It Before It Dies" (And is a key point in Chick Flick). :Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli :Her favorite book is "Sense & Sensibility" by Jane Austen :Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1, and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. *In Season 3, Once Upon A Time, also shows that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. Trivia * In 2007, AOL named her the 7th greatest witch in television history. *Alyssa Milano portrayed the character in all but one episode during the series' run, placing her second behind Holly Marie Combs, who appeared in all 179 episodes. The exception was the unaired pilot, in which Phoebe was played by Lori Rom. *Ariel, the Little Mermaid's appearance was based on Alyssa Milano, who was 16 at the time. Alyssa later played a mermaid on the show. *Both Phoebe and Alyssa are vegetarian. *Phoebe and Cole are mentioned briefly in the movie "Big Fat Liar" where Amanda Bynes said "So I was watching ''Charmed ''on The WB Television Network last night and right when Alyssa Milano was about to cast a spell on her cute, demon boyfriend..." *Both Phoebe and Alyssa Milano currently have one child. See Also * Phoebe's Warning Note to Patty * Phoebe's Goodbye Letter to Cole Notes and References }} External Links * * Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Phoebe Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings